under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tod und Teufel
Tod und Teufel ist die elfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Big Jim bringt die Stadt gegen Barbie auf, nachdem die Wahrheit über dessen Vergangenheit ans Licht kommt. Unterdessen konfrontiert Maxine den einen Verbündeten, den Barbie in der Stadt noch hat. Inhalt In der Scheune der McAlisters haben Joe, Junior, Norrie und Angie nach den Ereignissen des vergangenen Abends die Nacht verbracht. Sie betrachten dort am nächsten Morgen nachdenklich die Sternbilder, die von der Minikuppel in den Raum projiziert wurden. Sie entdecken auch vier große Punkte in einer Reihe, die Joe für sie selbst hält. Nebenbei bemerken die Jugendlichen, dass der Schmetterlingskokon unter der Minikuppel beginnt, seine Farbe zu wechseln. Da sie nicht mit der Situation umzugehen wissen, sind sie nun doch einstimmig dafür, Julia in die Geschehnisse einzuweihen. Nach ihrer Ankündigung des letzten Abends verhört Linda Big Jim. Er gibt unumwunden zu, an den Propanlieferungen beteiligt gewesen zu sein, sagt aber, dass es jetzt gerade Wichtigeres für Linda zu tun gibt, als ihn zu verhaften. Außerdem betont er, dass unter der Kuppel zur Zeit nur wegen seines Propans geordnete Verhältnisse herrschen. Linda will sich nicht von ihm einlullen lassen, stutzt aber, als Big Jim ihr rät, Barbie, den wahren Kriminellen, zu suchen. Er sät Zweifel ihn ihr, als er sagt, dass Barbie fortwährend für Maxine gearbeitet hat. Linda will es erst nicht glauben, bis Big Jim ihr von Peter und Barbies Rolle bei dessen Verschwinden erzählt. Barbie hat auf der Couch geschlafen und als Julia zu ihm kommt, sind sie sich einig, dass beide eine einsame Nacht verbracht haben. Julia verlangt sogleich, dass Barbie sie zu Peters Grab bringt, damit die beiden mit der Sache abschließen und weiterleben können. Barbie stimmt zu und geht sich umziehen, als es an der Tür klingelt. Julia öffnet die Haustür und ihr gegenüber steht Maxine, die nicht lange fackelt und einen Schuss auf Julia abfeuert. Maxine lässt die aus der Brust blutend Julia am Boden zurück. Barbie, der den Knall vernommen hat, kommt die Treppenstufen herunter und findet Julia halb bewusstlos vor. Ohne zu zögern kontaktiert er Linda. Big Jim, der immer noch bei Linda ist, stellt Barbies Geschichte in Frage, doch Linda macht sich auf den Weg zu diesem und Julia. Unter vier Augen bietet Angie Junior an, Frühstück zu machen. Dieser will ihr sogleich wieder näher kommen und beruft sich auf den großen Plan, durch den sie miteinander verbunden sind. Angie weist ihn harsch zurück und betont, dass sie alle vier und nicht sie beiden als Paar durch die Kuppel verbunden sind. Außerdem will sie, sobald die Kuppel verschwindet, Chester's Mill verlassen und Junior nie wieder sehen. Junior fackelt nicht lange und gibt die Verbundenheit zur Kuppel auf, da er lieber für immer hier gefangen wäre, als von Angie, seiner großen Liebe, getrennt zu sein. Noch während er den Schuppen verlässt, zieht ein Unwetter auf. Auf dem Weg zu Julia findet Joe dort Barbie vor, der sich noch immer um die blutende Julia kümmert. Die beiden tragen Julia sofort zum Auto, das Joe in Richtung Krankenhaus lenkt, während Barbie auf dem Rücksitz Julia versorgt. Während ihrer Fahrt beginnt der Sturm immer heftiger zu wüten und Joe vermutet, dass er von der Kuppel heraufbeschworen wird. Big Jim trifft auf Maxine und fragt sie sogleich, was sie mit dem Schluss auf Julia zu schaffen hatte. Sie leugnet nicht, Julia verletzt zu haben. Als Big Jim andeutet, ihr den Rücken zu zukehren, droht Maxine, sich an ihm auf die gleiche Weise dafür zu revanchieren, die Barbie wiederfahren ist. Big Jim kontert sogleich, dass es in seinem Leben keine Frau gibt, als Junior zu den beiden stößt. Maxine ergreift die Chance und bedeutet Big Jim unterschwellig, dass sich sein Sohn sehr gut für ihre Rache eignen würde. Nachdem Maxine gegangen ist, macht Big Jim seinem Sohn klar, dass sie der Feind ist. Im Krankenhaus angekommen tragen Joe und Barbie Julia zu einem Bett. Da im Sturm auch andere Menschen verletzt wurden, muss sich Barbie selbst um Julias Wohlergehen kümmern und trägt Joe auf, ihm einen Kuli und Alkohol zu besorgen, sollte er keine medizinischen Instrumente finden können. Die Rennies betreten ihren alten Bunker, wo Big Jim Junior den Waffenvorrat zeigt. Er impft Junior ein, dass man Maxine nicht trauen kann und dass er wieder alles auf Vordermann bringen will, was Maxine mit ihren Drogengeschäften aus dem Ruder hat laufen lassen. Big Jim gesteht Junior, dass sie ihm wehtun will, indem sie auf Junior losgeht. Junior will seinem Vater unter die Arme greifen, doch Big Jim möchte nicht, dass er sich in Gefahr begibt. Er verspricht Junior, ihn ab sofort nichtmehr für die Angelegenheit mit Angie zu bestrafen und trägt ihm auf, zu Hause zu bleiben und niemanden einzulassen. Dodee kommt während des Sturmes ein Geistesblitz und sie schaltet ihr Funkgerät an, um zu hören, ob sie nun wieder ein Signal aus der Außenwelt auffangen kann. Ihre Überlegung erweist sich als korrekt und sie hört, dass sie dort nach Barbie suchen. Es klopft energisch an die Haustür der Rennies und Junior geht bewaffnet nachsehen. Dabei erschreckt er Angie fast zu Tode. Als er die Tür öffnet, sagt sie ihm, dass er für das Unwetter verantwortlich sei, da er sich von ihnen und der Kuppel abgewendet hat. Zur gleichen Zeit ist Barbie im Krankenhaus weiterhin mit Julia beschäftigt, als der Sturm richtig loslegt und Julias Herz aufhört zu schlagen. Er rammt ihr einen Kuli in den Brustkorb, um ihre Lunge zu entlasten. Derweilen will Angie Junior davon überzeugen, mit ihr zu kommen. Auf sein Drängen hin bestätigt sie, dass sie ihn braucht, woraufhin Junior sie vor einer heransausenden Bank rettet. Sogleich bildet sich der Wirbelsturm zurück. Angie erkennt, dass sie Recht damit hatte, dass der Sturm auf Junior zurückgeht. Im gleichen Moment beginnt Julias Herz wieder zu schlagen und Joe bemerkt, dass der Sturm nachlässt. Er kündigt an, jetzt gehen zu müssen, und sagt, dass er den anderen berichten will, dass Barbie vielleicht hier ist um sie alle zu retten und es sich bei dem Monarchen wahrscheinlich um ihn handelt. Am Strand sieht Maxine etwas im Wasser treiben. Es handelt sich um einen toten Körper, den sie weiter an Land zieht. Als sie das Gesicht zu sich dreht, erkennt Maxine in der Wasserleiche ihre Mutter. Barbie lässt Julia mit einem Kuss im Krankenhaus zurück, besteht aber darauf, dass sich die Krankenschwester bestens um sie kümmert. Draußen stößt er auf Big Jim und beide wissen, dass Maxine auf Julia geschossen hat. Sie wollen Maxine stoppen, aber Barbie will niemanden töten und beharrt darauf, dass Big Jim mit seinen Mordgelüsten Chester's Mill ruinieren wird und sich selbst als König betrachtet. Barbie will daher nur mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie nach seinen Regeln spielen und kündigt an, Big Jim im Anschluss von seinem Thron zu stoßen. Mit Junior im Schlepptau kommt Angie wieder in der Scheune an. Nur Momente später stößt Joe hinzu und berichtet von Julia und das er denkt, dass Barbie der Monarch ist, wegen des Zusammenhängens zwischen Julias Rettung und des Nachlassens des Sturms. Junior ist anderer Meinung und besteht darauf, dass alles mit ihm zu tun hatte. Angie unterbricht die Jungs, während Norrie sagt, dass sie zur großen Kuppel gehen sollten. Joe betrachtet die vier Punkte an der Wand und überlegt, wo sie sich in Chester's Mill befinden könnten. Sie beschließen dorthin aufzubrechen und gleichzeitig die Kuppel zu berühren. Auf dem Weg zu Julia geht Linda der Sprit aus, wodurch sie Phils Hilfe in Anspruch nimmt und beide in seinem Auto zu Julias Haus fahren. Dort angekommen, finden sie nur einen Blutfleck vor. Phil murmelt, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass Barbie so weit gehen würde, und Linda fragt nach, wie gut er Barbie kennt. Phil erzählt sodann von Peters Schulden und Barbies Job als Schuldeneintreiber, woraufhin Linda vermutet, dass Julia alles herausgefunden hat und Barbie sie beseitigen wollte. Sie machen sich anschließend auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus und finden Julia dort allein vor. Als Phil einige Worte über Maxine und die Zementfabrik fallen lässt, beansprucht Linda sein Auto und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Big Jim und Barbie haben sich zusammengeschlossen und fahren zur Zementfabrik. Dort installiert Barbie am Generator einen Timer und nimmt eine Pyroleuchtfackel mit. Drinnen versuchen die beiden sich vorsichtig anzuschleichen, werden aber von Maxine und einem ihrer Leute entdeckt. Während die drei sich streiten, wer von ihnen der schlechteste Mensch ist, geht Barbies Timer los, wodurch das Licht erlischt. Barbie zündet schnell seine Fackeln an und entwaffnet Maxine. Big Jim ergreift seinen Revolver und die beiden bringen ihre Gefangenen nach draußen. Wieder im Sonnenlicht steckt Barbie seine Waffe weg, während Big Jim weiterhin auf Maxine und ihren Mitarbeiter zielt. Als sie eine kleine Drohung fallen lässt, überlegt Big Jim nicht zweimal und schießt beide nieder. Der entsetzte Barbie scheint Big Jims nächstes Opfer zu werden, kann ihm jedoch gerade noch die Waffe abnehmen und richtet sie auf seinen Gegenüber. Just in dem Moment kommt auch Linda vor der Fabrik an, hat die vorherige Szene aber nicht mit angesehen. Durch ein paar Zurufe gibt Big Jim ihr zu verstehen, dass Barbie im Begriff ist, auch ihn zu töten. Barbie entfernt sich daraufhin von Big Jim, schlägt Linda die Waffe aus der Hand und flieht. Linda schießt noch auf Barbie, erwischt ihn aber nicht. In der Radiostation berät sich Dodee mit Big Jim und berichtet ihm, was sie mitgehört hat. Sie sagt, dass das Militär weiß, dass Barbie hier drinnen unter der Kuppel ist und dass er der eine ist, nach dem sie gesucht haben. Big Jim geht sofort auf Sendung und erzählt allen, dass Barbie eine Gefahr ist, da er Maxine und ihre Mutter umgebracht und auch auf Julia geschossen hat. Er sagt, dass Barbie auf der Flucht ist und seine Taten auf jeden Fall gesühnt werden. Norrie, Angie, Joe und Junior gelangen zu der Kuppel und berühren sie alle gleichzeitig. Auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel erscheint Big Jim, sagt jedoch kein Word zu ihnen. Lächelnd beginnt er aus mehreren Wunden zu bluten. Plötzlich halten alle vier das gleiche blutige Messer in den Händen. Junior ist vollkommen geschockt von diesen Anblick und lässt die Kuppel los, woraufhin die Jim-Erscheinung verschwindet und so auch die Messer. Junior macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Vater und die anderen vermuten, dass die Kuppel erst verschwindet, wenn sie Big Jim getötet haben. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *James "Junior" Rennie *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Dodee Weaver *Big Jim Rennie *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Maxine Seagrave *Agatha Seagrave Inhalt myFanbase